new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ember-Blade
History Founded five generations ago, by a Gnome named Falcor Ember-Blade. He and his party of like minded individuals all worked to help with sicknesses at first but found better ways to use alchemy. Soon they began wide spread experiments to help people. This ended with the city of fire and them erasing their names from the archives. As they realized their flaw they set up rules to prevent this somewhat. Finding where they were lacking they studied further, using Magic, Religion, Alchemy, and even Technology to meet their goals. Though frequent in fighting over the last two generations found the lose of much research they once had, but not their belief. Over all their time, their one true goal is to help the world against what it shows not realise is coming for them. Seen as a false prophecy or plain insanity till recently when the Zerg attack happened, they claimed they predicted it but found out it's the wrong one, so they are still preparing, but they are also trying to find a weakness at all costs. Purpose They delve into unknown things trying to crack the mysteries of the world, much research and understanding was lost that must be regained and used to better the world, in their image. How to Join You must show your worth in understanding things that were lost, help unravel things that elude scholars, or prove your zealousness to follow their code to the bitter end. Tactics They follow peculiar planning, often practicing in ways others would consider suicide. But the ends justify the means, allowing their reckless behavior to shift as needed with the sways of battle. They specialize in alchemically warfare making the soldiers practically monsters under the influence and allowing to bring Order to those who oppose their way. Code of Conduct Let no boundaries halt our righteous path, No chains shall shackle our Will, We will persist and understand all, We will shape the world in our path and guide the non believers to the spring of knowledge, for lest they drink, they will suffer our Wrath. They must delve to find new knowledge and understanding, of alm things to make use of it or to protect the House. They wish to teach others to follow their path and shall try to make them understand, if they resist they must be punished. Punishments Failing to archive research means you must be a test subject for a week. Destruction of research will have you imprisoned and used for advanced mutagenic practice. Killing a fellow researcher will have a restraint collar put on you and require you to finish their research and your own. Then you'll be executed. Stealing from magical, Religous, or Technological items from the house will result in a bounty put on you for your capture and you will be heavily experimented on to find your reasoning, if Just you will be released, But if for poor reasoning you will have your mind eradicated and used as a mindless servant. Day to Day Operations They are regularly looking for ruins and old archives to study. Often switching focus between mainly tasks with no main goal but to understand and use it all. Currently they pay a minor reward for recovery of Zerg bodies so they can study and test their biology to find any weakness possible. Aside from that they also work in appraise and finding the use of magic, Religous, or Technological items With a fifty percent mortality rate. Outlook of other houses Likes: Vigilant, Eclipse . Dislikes: Chaosforged , Scourge , Fortune . Hates: Whisper .Category:Organizations